


Incurable

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Medical Abuse, Medical Experiments, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Verbal Abuse, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: An unknown potion is put into the water of the wizarding world and it transports everyone to Waverly Hills Sanatorium. The death eaters become the doctors, nurses and orderlies at the hospital. Everyone else become the patients. When a new doctor shows up do the treatments get more inhumane or is love in the air? If it's not love could it be Stockholm Syndrome?.





	Incurable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind the Harry Potter series. The building I’ve used in this story Waverly Hills Sanatorium is a real place. It’s in Louisville Ky. Some of the information given are real horrors that happened on the property and some are made up for the story. Any medicine name used unless real is made up by me. I have done the research on Waverly Hills as I am using in an original fiction as well. However I have changed something’s for the story.
> 
> A/N: I’ve been sitting on this story for awhile now and I’m sorry I’m so slow at posting it. It will be a dark story so I’m going to leave the Trigger Warnings here and you read at your own risk. I’m also trying to hand write the chapters out first to get the flow so please bear with me as updates will most likely be slow.  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS INCLUDE: STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, RAPE, PHYSICAL ABUSE, VERBAL ABUSE, MEDICAL ABUSE, MEDICAL EXPERIMENTATION. If anymore pop up, they will be added here. If this is not your type of story then please click out of it.

Thorfinn was walking down the hall of Riddle Manor. He had been called to The Dark Lords side for some sort of meeting. He really didn’t want to be there as he had other plans at the time, but he was hoping this was about his idea he’d passed onto The Dark Lord a few months back. Reaching the throne room, he schooled his features into something more sinister, as he put his mask on.

“Ahhhh the last of my followers has arrived. I’ve called this meeting because Rowle here has a fantastic idea. He mentioned it to me a few months back and I’ve just now figured out how we can accomplish this.” Voldemort folded his hands in his lap. “Rowle asked me back in May if there was a way to contain every wizard in England. I’ve been searching and it seems that I’ve found just the place. In America there is an old Tuberculosis Sanatorium sitting on a hill far away from everyone who could report us. The police don’t even go near the place because they’re scared they’ll catch the awful disease. Vandals play around the edges of the property but we can take care of them easy. Anyways, I have had Severus create a potion for me, that when dumped into the water will infect the wizarding world of England. When they touch the water  it will sink into their skin and transport them to this hospital and give them the Tuberculosis Disease. I have an antidote for us which we shall all take before touching the water. You of course will still be transported to this place, but you won’t have the disease. You will be doctors instead of patients. The potion will also wipe the memories of everyone else so they’ll trust us to a point.”

“Yes My Lord, but will we have to be nurses and orderlies as well?” Bellatrix was mildly curious about things. She wondered if she could place nurse to some poor unsuspecting man. She was just sadistic enough that she would enjoy the torture she could inflict upon someone as a nurse.

“Yes Bella. I think that is a wonderful idea.” Voldemort was pleased with himself. There was no other way for him to control the wizarding world, but he did like Rowle’s idea and now Bellatrix’s idea of being nurses and orderlies. There could only be so many doctors in a hospital at one time anyways. “You are all dismissed. Make sure you each dump your vials into the water system and then drink your antidotes before touching or consuming any of the water.”

The deatheaters all grabbed a few vials by the door and drank down their antidotes. Leaving the room, they disapparated to their spots. Rowle had the watersheds in Ottery St. Catchpole and  Godric’s Hollow. His first stop was Godric’s Hollow, once he reached the watershed there he stunned the man on duty and dumped three of the vials into the water. He pockted the empty vials and left to go to Ottery St. Catchpole.

Once Rowle had reached Ottery St. Catchpole he considered going straight to the burrow to attack, but he had reached the watershed and he was definitely tired. He removed the last few vials from his pocket and dumped them into the water supply. Making the empty vials disappear he left the building. He had decided against going to the burrow. He would see the residents that lived there soon enough. Apparating away, he landed in the foyer to Rowle Castle. Even though he had taken the antidote, he wasn’t looking forward to leaving his things behind. He knew this place had separate housing for the doctors and nurses  set apart from the main building but he wondered if he would have to do things himself or if he was allowed to bring a few elves with him or if he would have to con some muggles into being slaves for him. He really liked the idea of conning muggles to do things for him, but he considered what would happen to his elves if he just left them in his castle without instructions.

****Meanwhile at the Burrow****

“Ginny! Harry, Hermione, Ron come down for breakfast. We have to get you all fed and to the train.” Molly stood at the bottom of the stairs hollering up them. “You have ten minutes before we’re late. You want to be able to go back to school this year don’t you?”

“We’re coming mother. You don’t have to have your panties all up in a wad.” Ginny had been tired of Molly constantly being so overbearing on all of them. She was seventeen and was ready to move out on her own. Hopefully after she graduated she would be able to find a place to live that wasn’t the burrow.

Ginny and Hermione both were the first two down the stairs. “We’re ready Mrs. Weasley. The boys are taking longer, but they said they would meet us at the station.” Hermione sat down at the table and ate very little breakfast. She wanted to get to the train station and she would get something from the lady on the train. She finished her breakfast and waited for Ginny so they could floo to the station together.

The boys still hadn’t shown up when the girls left for the station. Molly went upstairs to see what was going on, but she couldn’t find them either. She just figured that they had apparated to the station and there had never been a pop. Molly went back down the stairs and the rest of the family had disappeared as well. _Well I guess they all went their separate ways. I’m going to the station to see everyone off and then I’ll come back and take care of the dishes._ Molly picked up the dirty dishes and piled them by the sink for when she got back. In the process she accidentally knocked something into the sudsy water which splashed up on her.

As soon as the water hit her skin she felt a burning sensation. The next thing she knew she wasn’t in England anymore. She had been transported to a massive brick building that sat on lush green hill. Molly didn’t know where she was at for sure, but she thought maybe she was in America. She also wondered about if the rest of her family would show up here or not.

****Back at Kings Cross****

“Where are the boys and Molly?” Hermione was wondering multiple things at the same time, but she spoke what was at the front of her mind at the time. “I thought your mother said she would see us off? I also thought that the boys had beaten us here.” She turned to Ginny who was looking around the station.

“I don’t know Hermione, but I could have sworn I heard the same thing you did this morning. Maybe she had to apparate the boys to Hogwarts and will meet us there? Let’s go ahead and get on the train and get to school. Hopefully we can find out what’s going on once we talk  to Dumbledore.” Ginny wasn’t too about whatever was going on because she hadn’t touched any water yet.

The train ride was uneventful for and both girls and they were looking forwards to sorting feast at the school. Soon enough the Hogwarts Express started to slow down. The girls had already changed into their school robes and they were hoping that they would find the boys stuffing their faces at the feast.

Once they reached the Great Hall they could tell that something was wrong. Half of the student body was missing. There were barely any first years to be sorted this year. Half of the teaching staff was missing as well. They sat down at the table and waited for the boys and Molly to show up. No one ever showed up, but people kept disappearing. Eating dinner they tried to figure things out. Dumbledore didn’t even give his normal start of year speech. As a matter of fact a few more staff members and Dumbledore went missing during the dinner.

After the feast the girls headed up to their common room. They just thought that Dumbledore was a busy man and they could find him later on to get the answers they needed. Sitting on the couch, they tried to contact the burrow but no one answered the fire call. When they pulled their heads back out of the fire they tried to send a letter, but the owl came back with the same letter they sent and no reply. By this time, it was getting late and they were getting worried. The common room was practically empty.

“I think something horrible is going on, but right now I’m so tired that I can’t worry about it. I need a bath and a long nights rest. Hopefully we’ll get this figured out in the morning when Dumbledore should be back.” Hermione stood up and stretching she yawned. “Want to keep me company? I’m headed to the prefects bath.”

Ginny nodded her head. “Sure I could use a good bath myself.” She got up from the couch and both girls left the common room. They didn’t see anyone, not even a ghost on their way to bathroom. By this point they were the only two left in Hogwarts but they didn’t know it. Eventually they reached the statue of Boris The Bewildered, who sprung aside for them once they gave him the password.

Once inside Hermione started to fill the tub with water and bubbles. Undressing the girls sunk down into the huge tub to relax. It took awhile since the bath was so big, but eventually they’re skin started to burn with the contact of the water. Screaming they got out and tired to dry off. They only had time to wrap a towel around their bodies before they were transported out of Hogwarts.

Landing on a grassy hill that overlooked the City of Louisville, KY they looked around. “Where are we?” Ginny was the first one to get over the shock of being transported like that.

Hermione stood next to her looking around. “I’m not sure. I do think we need to find us some clothes first though.” It was slightly warmer then it was back in Scotland, but it was still chilly. They didn’t want anyone seeing them standing in the woods with no clothes on. Of course they didn’t realize that the land they were on was far from anyone who could just happen across them, unless they of course lived there as well.

“What happened to us? I have no idea why we’re in towels much less standing in front of a creepy massive looking brick building that sits up on a hill.” Ginny was trying to think rationally, but she felt as if a piece of information was missing, a very important piece of information at that. “Look Hermione, here come three people, maybe they’ll know what’s going on.” Ginny pointed off in the distance.

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ask, but make sure they don’t take your towel from you. I’m not quite sure who they are either.” Hermione who normally knew everything was at a loss on what to say.

Soon enough the gentleman got to where Hermione and Ginny were standing. “Ladies what are you two doing out here in just your towels?” The dark-haired man was the first to speak. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere. You’ve missed your treatments and now we’ve had to chase you out to the edge of the property. You weren’t trying to escape were you?”

“N…N…No sir. Forgive us, but we just got here. We were taking a bath in our boarding school in Scotland and the next thing I know my skin is burning and we were transported here wearing nothing but a towel. I have no idea where we are and neither does Ginny. We won’t go with you until you give us your names.” Hermione was stronger then she felt. Surreptitiously she made sure that her towel was tight and hoped that Ginny was smart enough to pick up on what she was doing.

The two blondes laughed. Thorfinn’s plan was working. No one recognized them, not even the Hogwarts Know-It-All. “Well I’m Dr. Rowle and these two gentleman are two of my orderlies. The blonde one is Draco Malfoy and the dark-haired one is Antonin Dolohov.” Rowle was definitely getting some sort of sadistic glee out of this.

“Let’s get you two back to your rooms in the Sanatorium and get you some clothes to put on.” Antonin spoke up. “As to where you are well this is Waverly Hills Sanatorium. You two really shouldn’t be out here dressed like that. You’ll just get sicker then you already are. Your family is worried about you.” He grabbed Hermione by the arm and drug her through the woods. He left Draco to get Ginny and Thorfinn was leading the way back to the Sanatorium.

“I believe we’ll take them up the tunnel.” Thorfinn made the executive decision to take the girls up the body chute. He didn’t think they were transporting any bodies out at the time, but even if they were he didn’t care. Reaching the bottom of the hill where the train tracks were, he ushered them inside a door that was next to the crematorium.

Hermione looked back at Ginny with a look of horror on her face. They were in some sort of twisted alternate reality. They had to be, they weren’t sick and this was all a dream. She would wake up from this nightmare and be back in her dorm room at school.

They were standing in some sort of tunnel and couldn’t see the other end of it. They had entered through some sort of metal gate at the end. “Where are we and why does this place give me the creeps? Why are there tracks on one side and steps on the other? Just what is that creaking sound I’m hearing?” Hermione was just full of questions. She really didn’t like the looks of this place. The tunnel was enclosed and although it had lights they were only so many feet apart and it was dark in some spots because the lights were so tiny that you could barely see the concrete in front of you.

“You’ve already been told, you’re in Waverly Hills Sanatorium. This just happens to be the tunnel to the building. It’s a way for the staff to get up the hill in the winter time and a good way for us to bring supplies in and out of the building. It was the easiest way in and the fastest to get you two back into the hospital. As for that noise well, that’s the cart coming back down the tracks.” Antonin had a look of glee on his face. He knew that Snape was coming down with the cart. Someone had succumbed to tuberculosis and Severus had to transport the body down to the crematorium. “I wouldn’t look if I were you and I advise you to stay over here on the steps against the wall so the cart doesn’t hit you.” While Dolohov was giving them instructions the lights kept flickering on and off on and off until the tunnel was plunged into darkness.

Ginny crept closer to Hermione, the eerie nosies they could hear were sitting right with her and she didn’t like the look on Antonin’s face before the lights had gone out. Soon enough the lights flashed back on and the girls could see a cart with something covered in a white sheet coming towards them. Coming down the steps beside the cart was none other then their potions professor Severus Snape. “Sorry about that Dr. Rowle, it seems that someone is receiving electroshock therapy. I see you found the runaways. What are they doing in towels?” Snape was eyeing Ginny up and down. He would definitely enjoy being a doctor here.

“Electroshock Therapy?!? You mean that’s all that screaming we’ve been hearing? You actually strap someone down and put electricity through their brain? That’s barbaric!” Hermione was outraged at such a thought. She knew Ginny didn’t know what they were talking about but she wasn’t going to be staying here if that was the case.

“Yes Miss Granger. You were due for yours not that long ago, but you had escaped.” Severus looked her over. “I have no idea why you’re in just a towel though.” He leered at both of them. What he wouldn’t give to just strip the towels right off of them and make them walk up in nothing.

“They said they were at a boarding school in Scotland and were getting ready to take a bath when the water burned their skin. They were apparently transported here to the edge of the property. The name of the school however was a crazy one. I’ve never even heard of a school like it even if it was in Scotland.” Thorfinn looked back at the girls as he was talking to Snape.

“And what pray tell was the name of this school?” Severus gaze snapped over onto Ginny. “I’m interested to know where you thought you were when you have patients here since we opened in 1926.” Severus still had that snarky look and slow dark drawl when he spoke.

“Professor Snape, Sir we were just at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Surely you know this you were there for the sorting feast. You saw how empty the school was, how there were hardly any first years to be sorted.” Ginny looked up at who she thought was her most feared potions master.

“Rowle make sure you give them both and extra Hydrolazapine-Methylcuitrate and give them a Poloxidin as well. After dinner they can then go receive the Electroshock Therapy they missed.” Snape smiled cruely at the girls. “As for your outburst Miss Weasley, well I am not a Potions Professor. I am a doctor, I’m afraid that potions don’t exist and that the tuberculosis has found it’s way to your brain. Aren’t you feeling nauseous at all?”

Ginny was starting to weave back and forth and was coughing. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t realize that when she coughed blood came out. She wasn’t paying attention to what was going on because she had finally caught a good glimpse of what was laying on the cart. There was a body on the cart and the white sheet was blood-stained. She couldn’t quite tell, but she thought that the body had been split open from the sternum to the groin with the way the stain on the sheet was.

“If I were you I would get the girls back to their rooms. Move them both to the fifth floor. Miss Granger can have room 502 and Miss Weasley can have room 503. I’ll take care of the paper work as soon as I get back from taking Miss Burbage to the crematorium.” Snape moved on down the stairs with the cart following on the tracks.

“You heard the Dr. girls. Let’s get you dressed and then we’ll give you your meds.” Dolohov was a tad gleeful that he was in charge of both these girls. They had been moved up to his floor. Rowle was the Doctor for that floor as well as Snape and Draco was one of the orderlies.

Reaching the beginning of the tunnel Hermione looked over to her left and saw a wall that said, “Room of Death.” She was looking in the draining room. Bodies were hanging naked and split from their sternum to their groin with blood dripping down to the floor, it was flowing into a drain in the middle of the floor. The draining room was off to one side of the tunnel as was the Morgue. Once she figured out what she was looking at she averted her gaze to the next door down, but that wasn’t much better considering it was the morgue and they had at least three bodies out on the autopsy tables being worked on. Another orderly saw her looking and grinned before shutting the door in her face. She didn’t like this place one bit. There was a feeling of dread and suffering about the whole building. Ginny and herself didn’t need to be here, they had to escape. She didn’t know how they could accomplish it though because she was sure they were going to be watched very closely now.

“Come on ladies and just ignore these rooms. Hopefully you will never have to visit those rooms or the tunnel. You will get better with your medicine and treatments. We’ll make sure of that. Dr. Rowle and Dr. Snape will take good care of you two while you’re here. If you need anything you can always call on myself or Antonin and we’ll do our best to get you what you need. We’ll get your stuff and then take you up to your new rooms.” Malfoy was enjoying being in charge for once. He couldn’t believe his luck.

They retrieved the girls meager belongings from their rooms on the second floor and stepped into the elevator. Using his badge to start the elevator, Rowle hit the button for the fifth floor. Right as the doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway they heard a scream. Someone was being tortured according to the girls, but Rowle explained that someone was receiving treatment and that sometimes it would make a person scream.

“Welcome to your new home ladies. Both of your rooms are right next to each other. They are right here across from the elevator and the bathroom is down at the end of the hallway. If you need anything the nurses station is right down from your room. Someone will be there at all hours. Now let’s get you two dressed and get you your meds. Malfoy, run down to your station and get the Poloxidin and Hydrolazapine-Methylcuitrate.” Rowle looked over at Draco, who then took off down the hallway.

Thorfinn and Dolohov got the girls into room 502 and then waited for Draco to come back with the pills. Once he came into the room, they closed the door and made the girls take the pills and swallow them. They were trying to fight the men off, so Rowle had to hold down Hermione while Dolohov held Ginny down. Malfoy forced open their mouths one by one and put the pills in. He then rubbed their throats to stimulate them so the pills would be swallowed. Hermione spit in his face and started to try to fight Rowle off but he held on tight and she had no choice but to swallow some unknown pills. After the pills were gone they gave both girls some water.

Hermione was indignant about the way they were being treated. She was almost about to say something when Dr. Snape came into the room. “Did the girls take their medicine?” When he got the affirmative from Rowle he smiled. “Good, good. Now they just need to get dressed.” He pulled their clothes out of the pile that was sitting on the dresser. “Malfoy you can help me with Miss Weasley. Dolohov and Rowle you two can help Miss Granger.”

Rowle held onto Hermione again so she wouldn’t struggle and Malfoy did the same for Ginny. Dolohov and Snape stood in front of the girls and tore the towels off. They both tried to cover their parts, but being held on to by two strong men hindered that ability. Everything was now on show to everyone in the room. “We’ll take these to the laundry room for you and they can be washed.” The girls were both naked underneath the towels and they felt helpless as they were poked, prodded and groped. Dolohov and Snape each grabbed a breast and squeezed hard enough to leave a bruise. Rowle felt Hermione up as well, he couldn’t wait to get her so intoxicated that he could have his way with her. Malfoy was more of a gentleman but he did lean over the back of ginny and flick a nipple. He could wait to get his jollies in.

When they were done, they carefully dressed the girls. “Dinner is in ten minutes. Feel free to relax here and then afterwards you can have the treatments you missed. We’ll be back to get you down to the dining room. While you’re here, you have the run of the grounds but you can’t go back down the hill towards the woods. Do you understand?” Rowle gave them both the rules and dismissed the others.

“Dolohov and I will be back later to escort you to dinner and then to your treatments. Why don’t you girls take a nap in the meantime. Everything we do here is for your own good. We hope to cure you one day and hopefully you will be going home in no time. Ginny you’re welcome to visit Hermione’s room anytime you like, but remember your room is right next door.” Rowle’s voice turned dark towards the end. No one was going to be going home, unless they were going down the 500ft tunnel on a cart with a sheet over them. Of course they would have to take a trip to the morgue and the draining room first. They couldn’t let them out where they could infect anyone else with the disease they had.

Ginny and Hermione couldn’t escape without some thought, but they were on the fifth floor and had to either sneak a guards badge to work the elevator or take their chances on the stairs where they were sure to be caught. They could also jump, but they wouldn’t survive that fall. Neither option helped them. One killed them and the other would just gain them more treatments. The girls were starting to feel sleepy and lethargic. The medicine that had been forced to take was starting to work. Before they could really get a good look at the room they were in, they both crashed to the floor. It would hurt when they woke up because it was concrete but right now they couldn’t tell the difference between the floor and a bed. They would play nice for awhile and see what happened, but they really needed to find Ginny’s family and work on getting out of this place. They didn’t realize though that the only way out wasn’t through the front door. They would have to die to leave this building because the only way out was on a cart with a blood-stained sheet through the body chute.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry guys I wanted this up yesterday, but the story and the building freak me out so much that I couldn’t type it up at night time. I hope you enjoyed this story. Leave me some love if you did and if you have anything you want to see happen please let me know in a comment.


End file.
